Reunion
by bibijammie
Summary: Kazuma is finally able to defeat Bernhardt and the rest of Armagest. When he is about to kill off Lapis, she reveals the truth to him...


**So this is another story revolving around Lapis/Tsui-Ling. This is a oneshot.**

**Summary:Kazuma is finally able to defeat Bernhardt and the rest of Armagest. When he is about to kill off Lapis, she reveals the truth to him...**

The castle burnt down as the skilled wind magic user sent blades of wind destroying any defence his long term enemies tried to use against him.

When every Armagest member was finished, he realized a slim figure crawling on the ground, trying to escape the flames. He knew very well who she was. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm. She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear. He realized that she was shaking, but that didn't stop him from wanting to finish her off. She mocked him, she was just a doll who used her resemblance to his dead girlfriend to her advance. She wanted to see him in pain. That was unforgiveable, she had to be killed. Then and only then, if everything that had to do with Tsui-Ling's dead was ereased, he would feel at ease. He wouldn't feel any regret anymore, since he made everyone responsible for their despair pay. He avenged Tsui-Ling's dead. As he was about to slide off the girls throat with a blast of wind she started to cry. Something you wouldn't expect from an emotionless being. Kazuma shivered a bit and his eyes widened.

"Kazuma...please don't kill me!" The girl begged with a shaky voice.

"I shouldn't be fooled by this, this is Armagest's way...don't be fooled..." Kazuma thought to himself.

"Kazuma..please don't kill me!" She repeated.

He just continued to look at her, not knowing what to do.

"Kazuma, it's me Tsui-Ling!"

Hearing that from his most hated enemies servant brought him in a rage.

"Shut up! You are not Tsui-Ling!" He shouted.

"Kazuma, it really is me. Please believe me. I am sorry for everything I did so far, but please listen to me. Please!"

"Don't fool around! Die already!"

Kazuma attempted to sent blades of wind at her once more as her voice stopped him again.

"Everyone becomes lonely someday. Every person dies one day, that's the way things work. But you always have to remember that your loved ones are going to live on in your memories. Keep on waiting for the day you are going to be reunited with them. Talk to them whenever you are alone. Always remember your beloved mother."

Kazuma loosened the grip around the girls arm when hearing these words. It were the words Tsui-Ling comforted him with right after his beloved mother died. No one would know about these words, expect him and Tsui-Ling. What was going on? Was this girl really Tsui-Ling?

"Kazuma..please believe me..."

Kazuma kneed down to be at eyeheight with her.

"Tsui-Ling..." He stammered.

"Kazuma, I am sorry. Please listen to me." Lapis said while gently running her hand over his back to calm him down.

He remained silent and just continued to starr at her with the same shocked expression as before.

As he realized how close the flames were to them now he lifted the girl up and flew into the air with her, out of the danger. He landed on a roof and still starred at her.

"Kazuma...Can you forgive me?" She placed her hands on his chest, her face down and started to cry.

"You are really Tsui-Ling...aren't you?"

"It is me Kazuma! I swear it is!" She cried harder.

"Why...?"

"Kazuma! After I died my soul was still feeling so much pain. I saw you cry, I saw you so beaten up that day that it almost broke my heart. I didn't want to leave you alone. You went through so much pain in your life already that I thought you wouldn't be able to make it if you were to be alone. I knew you needed someone who would always be there for you. I was right, when you were alone you went beserk, but I, having signed a contract with a demon called Resineg, wasn't able to do anything for you either! But I wanted, I wanted to help you, but there was nothing I could do after I became the devil's servant. I am so sorry! When I died a voice asked me "Do you want to live? Do you want these who made you suffer so much pay?" I recklessily thought yes, but I didn't agree because I wanted to hurt the ones who hurt us, I agreed because I wanted to be with you. I didn't knew that I would be locked into my old body and another demons spirit when I signed the contract. I was reckless Kazuma and I was forced to become Bernhardt's servant."

Tsui-Ling explained.

"Tsui-Ling, I would always forgive you, you know that." Kazuma replied as he hugged her gently.

"But I want to know something, why did you want to make me suffer? Why did you say your last thought was you wanting to kill me?" Kazuma asked.

"I said that because I was angry that you didn't regnorize that it was me, when facing off with us at Pandemion. Just because my eye color changed you didn't believe in me. Due to my contract with Resineg, I wasn't allowed to ever show any emotions. My pain and suffering would remain forever in my heart, that was why my eye color changed to purple."

"I am sorry Tsui-Ling, I shouldn't have tried to fight you back then. I am also sorry that you had to suffer so much just because...just because I was too weak to protect..."

Tsui-Ling stopped him by covering his month with her right hand.

"Don't say that Kazuma. It wasn't your fault. I still love you, I love you so much. I would have done anything just to tell you this one more time. I love you."

"I love you too. But what about your contract? Will you die now that you show emotions again?"

"No I won't. Resineg told me that I can show emotions after 2 years pass. Also, if Bernhardt was to die, I wouldn't be in a contract with Resineg anymore. But I would still be able to continue living until I die from sickness at an old age.I am free now. Thank you Kazuma for freeing me. "

"I am so happy right now."

"Me too. I was waiting for this for so long."

"I thought you'd be gone forever. When I saw you for the first time I was really shocked, I couldn't believe that it was you...I was sure that it wasn't you after I saw how emotionless you were at Pandemion."

"Kazuma. I am also strong now. Even though I am no longer in a contract with Resineg, my powers will still stay inside my body. I can also still use my sword. I will protect you too and I will fight alongside you."

"No. I won't allow it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But you need backup sometimes."

"Still..."

"Kazuma! Why don't you believe in my strenght? I was as good as your cousin with swordsmanship!"

"But she almost defeated you."

"That was because I wasn't paying attention my sword could have protected me from her attack if I would have focused more!"

"I don't think so!" Kazuma said as he turned away with a grin.

"Kazuma! I am strong and I can protect you!"

"It will be fun." Kazuma suddenly said while looking up at the sky.

"Huh?"

"Fighting together with you will be fun."

Tsui-Ling started to smile happily.

"Kazuma..you'll never change, you still tease people even when it's about a serious topic."

"Of course. That's just me. And you will always be you. You will always believe me even if I'm joking!" Kazuma started to laugh so hard, he started to hold his stomoch, probably thinking about some pranks he played on Tsui-Ling in the past.

Tsui-Ling got angry.

"Kazuma! That's only natural since you can lie with such a straight face!"

Kazuma continued laughing.

Tsui Ling punched his arm.

"Stop laughing now!"

"I am sorry. I just remembered how much fun we had in the past. And I am just overly happy that now these days are going to come back."

"Yeah they are. And we won't ever be seperated again." Tsui-Ling smiled.

"Promise me."

"I promise Kazuma."

"Don't worry. Something like that will never happen to us again."

"You're right. Since we're both so strong now."

"Maybe we should battle each other one day..."

"Don't be ridiculous Kazuma, the winner is obvious..."

"I was just kidding, Tsui-Ling..."

"I love you Kazuma."

"I love you too Tsui-Ling."

He pulled her close to his body and hugged her tight, to feel as much of her body's warmth as possible, since it was getting cold. She buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes. He lifted up her chin and kissed her long, passionate and gentle. Both their eyes were sparkling. Two lovers whose relationship once seemed to have ended in the most tragic way, were now reunited again.

"That was what she meant back then by saying that everyone will eventually be reunited with their dead loved ones someday, huh?" Kazuma, who never believed in such a thing, thought.

But he believed it now. Now that his Tsui-Ling was back, he believed in it.

"I will see you again soon too, Mom." He thought with a smile as he gave Tsui-Ling a gentle kiss on her soft cheeck. It still felt like back then.

Nothing would rip them apart again, they would never allow it. Together they would fight against every evil in this world.

"Tsui-Ling?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's get married..."

Tears started to fall down her cheecks as she happily nodded and hugged him tighter.

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review please! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
